


Reunion

by Dairine_Lavellan



Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Next part might take a while, Nope!, Oh look more smut, So yeah, also @ dairine saying "their cause is a noble one", at level 11? 12? i forget exactly, but did dairine know that?, cause someone mentioned dhaveira and she went and found him, have to relisten to the last session I played with this group before I was kicked, might not go well for me to do that, more mentions of time travel shenanigans, she literally said "screw you guys i'm staying here", the cause was literally stopping a god from imploding the multiverse, this is like two days after she solo'd an adult red dragon iirc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairine_Lavellan/pseuds/Dairine_Lavellan
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590334
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamaVolpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaVolpe/gifts).



"And that's when we teleported here to talk to LaRue, and he mentioned you were here and I came to find you," Dairine finished, looking up from where her hand was clasped in Dhaveira's to meet his gaze. He was studying her as if he were trying to memorize what she looked like, and smiled softly when she met his gaze. "And I know I'm not your Dairine, not the one you wanted to get back, and I get it if you want nothing to do with me, but I've been looking for you since I landed in this timeline and I've been so worried about you since I touched that damn book and found out you watched me die and-"

He cut her off, saying, "I'm better, now that you're here, my love. If you think I want nothing to do with you, you're wrong. I apologize if I gave you that impression at first, I was just shocked to see you again. I wouldn't change a thing about you." He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. "I'm never letting you go," he promised softly. She felt something in her chest shift as she realized she was truly happy for the first time in a long time, and a warmth spread through her. “Are you alright?” he asked softly. “You’re warmer than you were a moment ago, and you’re crying. Don’t cry, my love, I’m not going anywhere.”

She wiped at her eyes before managing to say, “I’m just so happy, my heart. I’m right where I belong.”

He smiled at her, brushing her tears away before he leaned in and kissed her, soft and sweet. He pulled away almost immediately, much to her disappointment, murmuring, “I know what you mean, my love.”

She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, needing to be as close to him as she could get. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away from him reluctantly, and, switching from Common to Undercommon so her mother wouldn’t understand, she murmured, “I need you inside me, my heart.”

He smiled and kissed her again, caressing her cheek. Replying in the same language, he said, “Soon, my love, soon. Since when do you speak Undercommon?”

Dairine’s smile faltered. “I… A few months, I think. Did I not speak it…before?”

Dhaveira shook his head. “Not to my knowledge. Celestial, Common, Elvish, and I think Orc? But no others.” She frowned, and he hurriedly added, “I’ve always liked learning new things about you, my love.” He kissed her again, murmuring, “You are the love of my life, Dairine.”

“And you’re the love of mine,” she murmured in reply, kissing him, twining her arms around his neck to hold him close. To her surprise, he slid his hands under her ass and stood, lifting her as he did. She wrapped her legs around his waist, surprised as always by how strong he was. He carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs, heading towards a closed door.

He reluctantly broke the kiss to find the doorknob so he could open the door, murmuring, “You are my heart. You are me. You are my other half. You are welcome with me always, Dairine.” He opened the door, kicking the door shut behind them, carrying her over to the bed and gently setting her down. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, slowly and passionately.

She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, arching into his kiss and moaning when he trailed kisses down the side of her neck. “My heart, please!”

He chuckled and smiled against her neck. “I’ve missed the noises you make when I touch you, missed hearing you beg me to fuck you,” he admitted softly. He released her face and started undoing the buckles on her armor, more skillfully than she expected. She reached out and started fumbling with the buckles on his armor, unused to him wearing armor. Dhaveira finished unbuckling her armor and chuckled, gently pushing her hands away from his armor, murmuring, “I’ll take care of it, my love.”

“My heart, I’ll have to get used to taking your armor off sometime,” Dairine pointed out as she pulled off her armor and breeches, and he chuckled again.

“That’s true, but right now I’m feeling a little… impatient,” he murmured, pulling off his armor and kissing her again. He undid the clasp of her breast band, pulling it off her and tossing it to the floor as he gently pressed her back on the bed. She arched up into his touch, slipping her arms around her neck as he deepened the kiss.

She moaned when he pressed a kiss to her collarbone, fingers tangling in his hair. “Stop teasing me and fuck me already,” she murmured, pulling his mouth down to her own for another kiss.

He pulled away after a moment, murmuring, “Not just yet, my love. I want to taste you first.” He ran a hand down her side, tugging her panties off when he reached them.

“As much as I love you eating me out,” she said softly, “I want you inside me, my heart.”

He smiled, and her breath caught in her throat; gods, she’d missed his smile. “As much as I want to be inside you,” he murmured in reply, “I want to make sure you’re wet enough that I don’t hurt you.”

Dairine sighed dramatically, saying, “If you must, my heart.”

Dhaveira stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing, and she smiled, laughing herself. When they’d both finished, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. “Gods, I’ve missed you, my love,” he murmured. “Only you would make my wanting to eat you out sound like torture.” He didn’t wait for her response, instead kissing a trail down her body to the curls between her thighs. She moaned when he took her clit into his mouth, fingers tangling in his hair again as she arched into his touch. To her surprise, he didn’t press her hips back onto the bed to hold her still like he usually did; instead he used his hands to gently press her legs farther apart. She made a soft noise of protest when he released her clit, then moaned again when he licked her. He gently parted her lower lips before licking her again, slowly.

“My heart, please!” she begged, pressing him more firmly against her. He continued licking her for a few moments, before taking her clit in his mouth again. She cried out as she climaxed, fingers tightening in his hair. After a few moments she released him as she fought to catch her breath. “That was wonderful, my heart,” she said, breathing ragged.

He moved over her, leaning in to kiss her, soft and gentle. “I’m glad,” he murmured, pulling away from her ever so slightly. She twined her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, needing to taste him again. She made a noise of protest when he pulled away after a moment to simply stare at her, drinking in the sight of her beneath him, wet and ready for him to bury himself within her.

Dairine wrapped her legs around his waist, murmuring, “I still want you inside me, my heart.”

Dhaveira chuckled. “Whatever my love wishes,” he said softly, taking his cock in one hand and lining himself up with her entrance before buying himself within her in one slow movement. They both moaned when he was fully within her, and she arched into him, allowing him to bury himself deeper within her. They stayed like that for a moment, both of them reveling in the sensation of being as close as they could be to each other. Slowly, he pulled out of her before thrusting into her again and again, steadily increasing his pace.

She pulled his mouth down to hers for another kiss, and he cupped her face with a hand, parting her lips with his own. She made a noise of protest when he pulled away, then moaned when he kissed the crook of her neck. “I love you, Dhaveira,” she murmured.

He smiled against her skin before lifting his head to meet her gaze. “I love you, too, Dairine,” he murmured in reply. He kissed her again, soft and sweet, before slipping a hand between them to tease her clit. She moaned against his mouth, arching into his touch. The combined pleasure of his cock inside her and his fingers on her clit quickly drove her over the edge of another orgasm, and she cried out his name as she climaxed, fingers digging into his shoulders. He followed her over the edge moments later, moaning her name as he spilled his seed within her.

They lay there for a few moments catching their breath, before Dhaveira slid out of her and lay next to her, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. “I’ve missed you, missed this,” she said softly, curling up against him.

“I’ve missed you, too,” he murmured, pressing a quick kiss to her hair. They fell quiet for a few minutes, both content just to be together again, before he asked, “Are you leaving again with your companions?”

“No,” she said firmly. “Their cause is a noble one, but Mother needs me more right now, you need me more right now.”

“I’m glad,” he murmured, kissing her again. She slipped her arms around his neck, holding him close as they kissed. “I can’t have you gone. I need you here, my love. I can’t lose you again.”

“And you won’t,” she murmured. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, my heart.” Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. “You’re not planning on going anywhere, are you?”

He smiled as he shook his head. “No, I’m not, my love,” he said softly. He caressed her cheek as he kissed her again quickly. “Why do you ask?”

“I ask because I don’t want to be here if you’re not,” she said firmly.

He smiled again and kissed her, slow and passionate. “I feel the same,” he admitted softly when he pulled away. “I can’t bear the thought of being apart from you right now.”

“And I can’t bear the thought of being apart from you, my heart,” she murmured, kissing him again. When she went to pull away, he followed her, cupping her face in one hand as he deepened the kiss. She moaned when he broke the kiss to trail kisses down the side of her neck. 

“I’ve missed having you in my bed,” he murmured against her skin, “missed falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up with you still there.”

“I’ve missed that too,” she admitted softly. She tipped his chin up and kissed him again, soft and sweet. “Cordelia is wonderful to wake up next to, but she’s not you, my heart.”

He tilted his head curiously and asked, “Cordelia?”

Dairine opened her mouth to explain, when they heard a meow from outside the closed door. She reluctantly untangled herself from her husband before walking over to the door and quickly ushering the mountain lion in. “This is Cordelia, my companion animal. Aren’t you, my beauty?” Cordelia chirped and headbutted Dairine’s hand, seeking affection.

Dhaveira chuckled and propped himself up on an elbow, watching his love pet the big cat. “She’s almost as beautiful as you are, my love,” he said softly, a smile playing across his lips.

She turned to face him and Cordelia mewed again, not pleased that Dairine had stopped petting her. “You’re too kind, my heart,” she murmured, smiling back at him. She walked back over to the bed and curled back up against her husband.

He turned to face her, and murmured, “I mean it, my love. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

She blushed, unable to meet his gaze. “I-thank you, my heart. You’re rather handsome yourself, you know.”

He opened his mouth to reply when Cordelia hopped onto the bed, wedging her furry self between the two lovers. He laughed, carefully running a hand along the mountain lion’s back. “It seems someone is rather jealous, my love,” he said softly.

Dairine frowned at the cat, then said, “Cordelia, down.” The cat stared at her, pretending not to understand. Switching to Celestial, she repeated, “Cordelia, down.” Cordelia gave a sad meow, pinning her ears back, and slunk off the bed, curling up on the floor next to Dairine’s side of the bed. Dairine sighed, then said softly, “I apologize for her behavior, my heart.”

He laughed again, then murmured, “You handle her very well. I can’t imagine our children getting away with much under your watchful eye, my love.”

She smiled. “I rather like the sound of that,” she said softly. “Our children.”

“I’d consider it an honor to be the father of your child, my love,” he murmured, kissing her again, soft and sweet. She moaned when he began trailing kisses down the side of her neck, twining her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth back down to hers. He reluctantly pulled back, asking, “Do you want that? To have a child with me?”

She nodded. “I’d like that very much,” she admitted.

He smiled again, and he said, “Maybe we should make love again, to increase our chances.”

She laughed and smiled. “You can just say you want me again, my heart.”

He pressed a quick kiss to her collarbone. “I want you, my love. Want to hear you crying out my name when I coax you to an orgasm, want to hear you begging me to touch you. Want to watch my child grow inside you.”

She blushed again, holding his gaze this time. “Then what are you waiting for?” she asked, then laughed when he pressed her back in the bed and kissed her shoulder. She arched into his touch and he slid into her and they made love again.


	2. Part 2

When Dairine awoke, the sky outside the windows was still dark. She heard Dhaveira swear softly and take a shaky breath, and she frowned, opening her eyes and propping herself up on an elbow as she murmured, "My heart? What's wrong?"

Dhaveira was sitting on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. At the sound of her voice, he wiped at his face and twisted to face her, and she realized he'd been crying. She opened her mouth to ask him again what was wrong, and then his mouth was on hers, his kiss rougher than she would have expected. He slipped a hand behind her head, fingers tangling in her hair as he deepened the kiss. She could taste the salt of his tears on his lips, and she gasped for breath when he pulled away. He trailed kisses down her neck and she moaned softly, her breath catching in her throat when he nipped at her collarbone before pressing a kiss to the spot. "I can't lose you again," he murmured against her skin. "I can't even bare the thought of it."

"I'm not going anywhere," she murmured in reply, gently running a hand over his still-damp cheek. "I promise."

"Don't," he said fiercely, pulling back to gaze down at her. "Don't say that." He kissed her again, roughly. She gasped for breath when he finally pulled back, and was pleased to notice his chest was heaving just as hard as her own. She frowned when he disentangled his hand from her hair and pulled away from her, wanting nothing more than to reach out and pull him back but sensing that it might be a mistake.

She reached for him anyway, recoiling instantly when he flinched away from her touch. She dropped her hand to the bed, not meeting his gaze as she quietly asked, "Do you want me to go?"

"No! Gods, no," he said vehemently. "Do not go far from me. If we are out of earshot, you are too far from me."

"Then what do you want from me?!" she demanded, fighting back tears. "First you act like you want nothing to do with me, then you take me to your bed, now you kiss me like you're drowning and I'm the air you need to breathe but you flinch when I go to touch you. What do you want from me?" she asked again, quieter.

He let out a breath, running a hand through his hair. He was quiet for a long moment before he said, "I just want you to be yourself. Its just... When I lost you, it broke me, Dairine. I'm still piecing myself back together; I don't know if I'll ever be whole again. I was all kinds of fucked up a few weeks ago, after your death. I'm still not sure I fully understand all this timeline shit. If I'm understanding it right, you didn't die. But you did! But you didn't. But you did! And then you didn't. I'm still not convinced this isn't just my grief from losing you fucking with my head. I love you so much it scares me, Dairine. I cannot lose you again." He leaned in to kiss her, and she let him. He pressed her back in the bed as he deepened the kiss, and when she reached out a hand to touch him, he caught her wrist and pinned her hand above her head. He broke the kiss and pulled away, searching her gaze to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

She met his gaze unflinchingly, putting her free hand above her head to let him pin it as well. He did so, leaning in to kiss her again, soft and sweet. "Dhaveira, please!" she moaned when he trailed kisses down the side of her neck. Her hips bucked when he slid his free hand between her legs, his thumb brushing her clit as he slipped two fingers inside her, pleased to find her wet and ready for him. He kissed her again as he fingered her, swallowing down her moans as he added a third finger to the mix. He broke the kiss when he felt her tighten around his fingers, knowing she was close to an orgasm. She cried out his name as she came, arching into his touch. She moaned softly as he slipped his fingers out of her, hands flexing in his grip with the need to bury themselves in his hair. After she caught her breath, she murmured, "That was wonderful, my heart, thank you."

He leaned in and kissed her before replying, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, my love."

"I need you inside me," she said softly, and he smiled at her.

"With pleasure," he murmured, guiding himself to her entrance before slowly burying himself to the hilt within her. She hooked a leg around his hips, doing her best to draw him closer still. He began to move within her, slowly at first before steadily picking up his pace. She moaned when he trailed kisses down the side of her neck, murmuring against her skin, "I love you, Dairine."

She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck, wanting nothing more than to bury her hands in his hair, murmuring, "I love you, too, Dhaveira."

He smiled against her skin. "I've missed this," he said softly. "Missed being inside you, missed you begging me to fuck you, to fill you with my seed."

She blushed, replying just as softly, "I've missed this too." She moaned as he slipped his free hand between them to tease her clit again. "My heart, please! I'm so close."

He chuckled, pressing another kiss to her neck as he coaxed her to a climax; she cried out his name as she came, arching into his touch, hands straining against his grip with the need to touch him. He followed her over the edge an instant later, burying his face in her neck and moaning her name as he spilled his seed within her.

They lay there like that for long minutes, entwined. He released her hands and she instantly wrapped her arms around him, running her hands through his silken hair, and she reluctantly removed her leg from his hips, freeing him to pull away if he chose.

To her relief, he stayed pressed against her, shifting just enough to slide out of her before he buried his face in her neck again and murmured, "I love you with all my heart, Dairine. You are the love of my life."

"And you're the love of mine, Dhaveira. I love you with all my heart," she murmured in reply before tipping his face up to kiss him.

He kissed her, soft and sweet. She moaned when he broke the kiss to trail kisses down the side of her neck. “I’m not letting you out of this bed until my child is growing inside you,” he said softly, pulling back to meet her gaze.

She smiled up at him, twining her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. “I rather like the sound of that,” she admitted softly when he broke the kiss.

He smiled softly, asking, “You truly feel that way, my love?”

She nodded, softly admitting, “I’ve been considering the idea for a while now, my heart. I want to have a child with you. Or more than one, if we get lucky.”

His smile widened. “Gods, I hope we get lucky,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her, slowly and passionately.

She slid her hands into his hair, simply enjoying being able to touch him. “My heart, please!” she moaned when he began trailing kisses down the side of her neck again. “I want you inside me again.”

He smiled against her skin. “And I want to be inside you, want to hear you moaning my name as I fuck you,” he murmured, kissing her again, soft and sweet. He guided himself to her entrance, smiling against her lips when she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him into her. She moaned when he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck as they made love again.


	3. Part 3

Dairine awoke instantly when she felt the ground shift beneath her, sitting up and reaching for her bow before she remembered where she was. In a house in bed with Dhaveira, not in the middle of enemy territory where she might be waking up to danger. She jumped when she heard the floor creak, twisting to see her husband a few feet from the bed, pulling on what looked to be a robe. She relaxed as he turned to face her, smiling slightly when he realized she was awake.”Did I wake you, my love?” he asked, settling back into bed next to her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, brushing her hair from her face as he did so.

“It’s fine, my heart,” she said softly, reaching out to rest her hand on his cheek. He turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss to her palm as he lay his hand over her own. “I wake easily nowadays, it’s not your fault.” She hesitated for a moment, then added quietly, “I think we need to talk, Dhaveira.”

“I think you’re right,” he replied just as quietly, holding her gaze.

“You know I’m in love with you, right? It's just--I need to know you know that, that throughout every world there is, you’re the one I’m in love with, the only one I want, have ever wanted,” she said in a rush, knowing she was rambling but unable to stop herself. “In many ways you are my total opposite, but you are also my best friend. And _I can’t lose you_ , not now, not when I’ve just found you again. And since I came to this world, I’ve made a deal with a fucking _god_ to keep my bow, my only weapon, working the way it should, and then I was coughing up butterfly wings, and now I can do _this_ -” And she flicked her wrist, and a small blue butterfly appeared, a blue so vibrant it seemd it should have been glowing, though it wasn’t. “And it’s not normal, not for me. And I am _terrified_ of what this all means, terrified that there’s something wrong with me-”

He cut her off, saying, “Nothing is wrong with you, my love. Absolutely nothing, alright?” He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, soft and sweet. He pulled away after a moment, leaning his forehead against her own. “What else is bothering you, Dairine?”

“This world is strange and unfamiliar and I don’t like it,” she admitted, forcing herself to hold his steady gaze. Her voice dropping to a whisper, she admitted, “And I am so, so afraid that once you find out what I’ve done, what I had to do to survive, you won’t love me anymore.”

He stared at her for a moment, astonished, before murmuring, “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always. You are the love of my life, and you’ve always felt like home to me, Dairine.”

She took a deep breath and gave him a shaky smile. “Thank you, my heart,” she murmured.

He dropped his hands from her face, taking her hands in his own to press a gentle kiss to the palm of each one. “No matter what you have done, you are still the woman I fell in love with all those years ago.” He released her hands, slipping one arm around her waist to pull her onto his lap, his other hand tangling in her hair as he kissed her.

She twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer still, moaning when he broke the kiss to trail a line of kisses down her neck. “My heart, please!” she begged, crying out when he nipped at her collarbone. She pulled her hands from his hair to push at his robe, wanting to feel him, all of him, pressed against her.

He took the hint, shrugging off the robe and tossing it to the floor as he pressed her back in the bed, kissing her again. “I’ve missed you,” he murmured between kisses. “Every moment we’ve been apart, I have missed you, my love.”

“I’ve missed you, too, my heart,” she said softly, moaning when he slipped a hand between her thighs.

He pressed a kiss to her collarbone, smiling against her skin at her soft gasp when he slid two fingers inside her. “I love you, Dairine. You are the love of my life, the only one I’ve cared for like this,” he said softly. “I am sorry for anything I may have done to make you unsure of that. I am the luckiest man alive, in any world, to be able to call you mine.”

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth down to her own, nipping at his lip when he slid a third finger inside her, arching into his touch. “I need you inside me, Dhaveira,” she breathed between kisses, making a soft noise of protest when he slid his fingers out of her.

He chuckled, murmuring, “Whatever you wish, my love.” He kissed her again as he buried himself within her, moaning against her mouth when he was fully sheathed within her. He pressed a kiss to the spot below her ear, smiling at her moan.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, crying out when her shift in position allowed him to hit that sweet spot within her with every thrust. She screamed his name when he slipped a hand between them to tease her clit, giving her that final push she needed to reach her orgasm. Her fingers tightened in his hair almost painfully and he pressed a kiss to the spot above her heart. She gasped for breath as the orgasm ebbed, releasing his hair to grab his face and pull him in for another kiss. “I’ve missed the way you touch me, how easily you can make me come,” she murmured between kisses.

He broke the kiss to smile at her, murmuring, “There is no sweeter symphony than the sound of your pleasure, my love. I consider myself a lucky man to be able to bring you that pleasure.”

“And I’m lucky to have such a considerate man as my lover and husband,” she said softly, blushing.

Her lover smiled and kissed her, soft and sweet. He deepened the kiss, slipping his free hand back between them to tease her clit again, breaking the kiss and groaning her name as he spilled his seed within her. She moaned his name when she came a second time, fingers digging into the sides of his face. He buried his face in her neck, pressing a kiss to her skin and murmuring, “I’ve missed this, the way you go boneless in my arms after we make love. The way you cry out my name when you come.”

She moaned when he slid out of her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. “I’ve missed this too,” she said, voice soft. “Missed how perfectly you fit inside me, like we were made for each other. Missed the way you touch me, the way you kiss me.” She cupped his face in her hand, running her thumb over his lips, gasping when he took it into his mouth and gently sucked on it. She pulled her hand away from his face, and he smiled at her before kissing her again.

“I love you, Dairine,” he said softly, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of one ear.

She shivered at his kiss, murmuring, “I love you, too, Dhaveira.” She caught his hand with her own, twining her fingers with his and leaning against him, content for the first time in months. “Promise me you won’t leave while I rest?”

“I promise,” he said, voice soft. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, brushing her tangled red hair back from her face. He pulled her close, her head resting against his shoulder, and smiled at her as her eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
